The Secret
by Gossipchick
Summary: Hermione had a secret well she had a couple but this was a big one, only her Family and Dumbledore know about it.
1. Chapter 1

The Secret

By Gossipchick

Okay so the title is so stupid! But if you have any better ideas do let me

know.

Chapter 1

This summer was going to be the best. Harry was living with Sirius he couldn't wait. Voldemort was gone. Harry was turning eighteen this summer. He was in love with his best friend Hermione but she didnt know this and the Weasleys were like

family for them. Harry was going to have a normal year this year and he couldn't wait.

There had been many deaths on the light and the dark sides. Harry had ended it with Hermione and Ron by his side.

Draco was now one of his friends too he had changed, love does strange things to people and Draco falling for Ginny was the best thing in the world.

Ron had realised that Hermione was like a sister too him he had also realised that Harry and Hermione liked each other but hadnt told them he knew yet. What was the point they didnt even know yet.

This Summer Hermione was heading to America for a family reunion. You seemHermione had a secret, a big secret and this summer it was going to come out. Well Hermione had more than one secret but one was going to come out this year.

Dumbledore was the other person other than her family who knew this secret. She felt bad for keeping it from Harry and Ron.

The Grangers were at the airport in America waiting to be picked up.

It was then they heard Mione over here. A girl with dark chocolate brown hair ran and jumped on her and hugged her.

Omg I have missed you so much.

I know same here, so its finally time. We get to come clean now the danger is gone.

Yea we will spend all summer here and then you are moving back arent you.

Yes I cant wait, Hogwarts here I come.

Yay! Well then we all let the secret out and then we are going shopping.

Sounds like fun.

This was going to be the summer that changed Hermiones life.

Please review

Gossipchick


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so this is so crap but it does lead somewhere!

The Secret

By Gossipchick

(Okay so I changed this chapter a bit, just the characters at the end.)

Chapter 2

The summer had been great Harry had loved it to bits. Who wouldnt he finally had

family. The only thing missing had been Hermione; she was in America with her

family. He hadnt heard from her since his birthday and he missed her.

It was the first day back and Harry was heading to the train station with Sirius

and the Weasleys. They arrived early and waited to see if they could find

Hermione. They couldnt see her any were and it was just about to strike 11.

They hurried onto the train after been told not to worry she will be at school

if shes not on the train yet.

They found a compartment and piled into it. Draco and Ginny sat in one corner

and Ron and Luna in another. Harry felt kind of left out. He had been Head boy

so he decided to walk the halls of the train. He had gotten a letter saying that

there was no meeting on the train ride this morning.

The train was a long and boring one, Harry hadnt seen Hermione all train ride.

He had heard that Hogwarts were getting a couple of exchange students but he

didnt see anybody that he hadnt seen before except maybe the first years.

He walked around the train and when it started to get dark he let the first

years know that they were nearing the school and they should get ready in there

uniforms.

He went off to pull on his and then headed back to their compartment. When he

re-entered Ron looked up, Mate where were you?

Patrolling the halls.

Oh right sorry for leaving you out.

Naw its okay I was fine.

They made small talk about their summers and Harry told him about what he heard

down the train a bit.

Hey I heard Hogwarts are getting exchange students this year. A family named

Cross.

Everyone looked at him funny.

Cross. Are you sure it was Cross?

Yea why?

Draco said, Well Harry, just before you beat Voldemort the first time, the Cross

family were a light pureblood family. It was a very old family like Potter. As

you know Potter is the heir to Gryffindor, he waited until Harry nodded his

head.

Of course he knew. Sirius showed him his family tree over the summer but what

did this have to do with anything. He looked at Draco as if to say so.

Draco took this as a sign to continue, Well the Cross family are the heir of

Ravenclaw. Well people say they were killed because their house was blown up by

Death eaters, but no one knows for sure.

Oh right, well we will just have to wait and see then.

The subject was dropped. The train pulled into the station and they got a

carriage to take them all up to Hogwarts.

They were all sitting at there tables waiting for the sorting to finish. At the

end Dumbledore stood up and said, I know you all want to start to eat but you

will have to wait a minute because we still have to sort our exchange students.

I would like to introduce the new Defence against the dark arts teacher first.Â

Harry looked up and noticed Sirius sitting to Dumbledores right and Remus on

Sirius right. Remus had taken the History of magic job last year and had stayed

on.

This is Professor Black and now let me introduce the exchange students.

Jason White.

A boy with white blonde hair like Malfoys walked up; his eyes were the colour of

Dumbledores eyes. He was in 7th year too. He put the hat on and shouted out.

Ravenclaw.

He moved down to his table and sat down, he turned round to watch a girl walk

down the hall.

Tamara Cross.

She was a dark chocolate straight hair girl with dark brown eyes. She was in 7th

year. She put the hat on and it shouted out, Ravenclaw.

She went and sat down beside Jason. He put his arm around her waist and kissed

her on the cheek. They then looked up at Dumbledore again.

The last person isnt an exchange student, its our Head girl Hermione Cross.

Harrys head jumped up in shock Hermione was a Cross. He looked at the girl

walking from the high table down to their table she hugged Tamara and then made

her way down to Harry and Ron.

Hermione wasnt the same girl she had been when she left. She had the same kind

of hair as Tamara it had turned dark chocolate brown with a slight curl. Her

eyes were still the chocolate brown they had always been the windows to her

soul.

She walked up to them and said hello everyone.

Please review

Gossipchick


	3. Chapter 3

**The Secret**

By Gossipchick

(Okay the characters at the end of Chapter 2)

The hall had went silent when Dumbledore announced that the new students were in fact Crosses. The Cross family hadn't been heard off since about a year before Voldemorts first fall. It was said they had all died when there house was burned down by the death eaters. Yea most of them had heard on the train the rumours that the cross family was back and coming to Hogwarts but they thought it was just rumours.

After they saw Tamara go sit down beside Jason they realised well the boys any way that they had no chance with this girl she was taken what surprised them even more was when Dumbledore said 'The last person isn't an exchange student, its our Head girl Hermione Cross.'

The whispers filled through the hall Hermione Granger a Cross, she's not a muggle born.

Some of the teachers up at the staff table still were confused. Remus and Sirius sat in shock when they heard the name Cross. They had knowing a Cross at school; she had been close to Lily they had been like sisters.

Sirius turned to Remus, 'DO you think it's her.'

'Well Sirius how many Crosses do you know? I wonder if she went with her.'

'I am sure she did Moody.'

They looked down at the new students, they saw Tamara be sorted into Ravenclaw and sit down with the young man. They then saw Hermione walk in and walk over to Harry and Ron.

Hermione was worried she knew she should have told them but she couldn't her family could have been in danger.

She started to walk towards them, they were starring and it was making her more nervous. Yea she had changed but not that much. She finally reached where they were sitting and said,

'Hello Everyone.'

No one answered her; they all just looked at her with mouths hanging open. When she looked into Harry's eyes she saw something there but she didn't know what it meant. Looking at Ron she saw something too but this time she did no what it meant it was jealousy among other things.

She took the silence from Harry and Ron as a bad thing and decided she didn't want to sit at this table tonight and got up and walked out of the hall. Tamara saw her get up; she saw the hurt on her cousin's face. No one else would have noticed it but she did she knew her cousin to well. She stood up and through a dirty look in the direction of Gryffindor table she started to walk out of the hall after her. Jason followed since he didn't want to be left allowed to answer all the questions he ran to catch up with his girlfriend. Tamara grabbed his hand and they headed out the door into hallways they didn't know to find Hermione.

There was silence inside the hall when they saw the three leave. Harry finally found his voice 'Why did she leave?'

'It might have been the fact that when she said hello you or Ron didn't answer her, you just stared at her.' Ginny answered.

'Oh right, do you think I should go after her?'

This time Sirius who had made his way down to the table with Remus when he saw what had happened said, 'No I would leave her be for now the other two have her, don't worry.' He looked at his godson and say what Hermione had saw in his eyes it was love. Well love and now worry. Everyone continued with there dinner.

Out in the hallways Tamara and Jason were still trying to look for Hermione.

'Where the hell did she go?'

'Come on Tam she's upset.'

'I know but why did she run out she could have waited for us first.'

'Tam you're just annoyed that you can't find her.'

'I know, I usually can always fi………shhh! I can hear something.'

They could hear a sob coming from just round the corner. They walked towards the sound and came to a door. They decided it was best if Tamara went in and Jason stood guarded.

Tamara opened the door slowly and as quietly as she could. She found her self in a tower, there was someone sitting on the ledge dangling her legs of the side.

'Hermione'

'Tamara, how did you find me?'

'With great difficulty but Jason and I wanted to know if you are okay.'

'Oh Tamara I am so sorry, I left you in the hall.'

'Don't worry about it; you helped me when I was unhappy it's my turn to return the help. So what's wrong? Was it them Gryffindor, I will hex them if you want, I know Jason's inching for a good prank.'

'No! Not yet any way. Yes it was them, I don't know t think I expected a better welcome; a hello would have been nice. I think know that they know it's a bad thing. I should have told them who I really was before Tam, I feel so bad.'

'Don't, you couldn't tell them before we would have been in danger and you know that.'

'I was in danger before.'

'Mione it would have been worse and you know it. You couldn't have told them I wasn't allowed to tell Jason and he has been my best friend my whole life, been living with me since we were 10 and my boyfriend for the last 2 years and he only found out when it all ended too. He was mad as well but he got over it, he knew I had to keep it from him and he wasn't mad for long because he was my friend and yours. If they are truly your friends they will understand.'

'yes I suppose your right.'

'I am always right; I am a Cross after all.'

'So I am you know.'

'I know you are always right too.'

'Can I stay in the Ravenclaw dorms with you tonight? I don't feel like getting questioned all night by the girls in my dorms.'

'Course you can, come on you can show Jason and I were they are.'

They walked out the door. Jason saw them smiling and laughing, there was the Hermione they all knew and loved. (Jason loves her as a sister.)

'Everything all right now Mione.'

'Yes thank you.'

'Jason, Mione going to spend the night in Ravenclaw with us. She's going to show us the way. Good thing your head girl or we won't know the password.'

They all laughed and headed to the entrance of the common rooms. Everyone had headed to bed already. Jason said good night to both of the girl. They both gave him a hug and Hermione kissed him on the cheek and went on up to the girls dorms. Tamara gave him a peck on the lips and headed after Hermione.

Please Review

Gossipchick.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Secret**

By Gossipchick

Chapter 4

Harry woke up early the next morning he was still annoyed, last night he couldn't find Hermione. He had asked Lavender if she was in there dorm but she wasn't. He wasn't annoyed at Hermione because she didn't tell them she was a Cross, for all he knew she might not have knowing herself. It was here secret; she probably had a good reason to keep it from them.

Ron was a different story all together. Harry knew that he would be annoyed with Hermione for not telling them and he would also be jealous, now too of his friends were rich. No Ron would differently not like this at all.

He got dressed and went down to the common room to sit and wait. He soon got restless and bored, but it was still too early to wake anyone to see if Hermione was in her dorms, so he decided to go see Padfoot and Moony.

Harry walked the halls to Padfoot and Moony apartment style rooms. The halls were silent with no one in them; well it was only 6 in the morning.

He had been told the password to there room. He came up to the picture of two young women and two young men. He recognised Sirius and Remus in the picture but he didn't recognise the women. They were playing under a tree that looked like the big one down by the lake that Harry liked to sit under.

One of the ladies, who had dark chocolate brown curly hair and brown eyes, was swinging on a rope swing hanging from the tree. The other one, who had dark black straight hair with blue eyes, was dipping her toes in the water.

Sirius was pushing the young women on the swing and Remus was sneaking up on the one at the lake. Harry laughed as Remus and the young lady feel into the water that was when he was noticed. They all smiled up at him and the lady on the swing said 'password please.'

'Snuffles' Harry said.

The picture opened up and Harry walked in. Remus was probably the only other person other than Hermione who Harry knew would be up at this time and since he was up and couldn't find Hermione who better to go talk to.

'Hey Remus.'

Remus looked up from the paper he was reading and took the cup of coffee he had down from his mouth and said 'Morning Harry, what brings you here at this,' he then looked at his watch, 'early hour of the morning.'

'I woke early, I don't know if Hermione came back to the dorms last night and I am kind of worried that she won't talk to me again. I don't know why I couldn't just say hello back, it just wouldn't come out.'

Remus smiled, as Harry started to spill what was on his mind. He was just like James; he went into rants about what He did and what Lily said back.

'It's not like I was annoyed that she hadn't told me about her being a Cross, I don't care, it was her secret I have keep my fair share of them from her. Yea I always told her in the end, I could never keep anything from her. She must have a really good reason. I am not going to lose our friendship over something silly like this. I just want to be able to tell her that but I can't find her anywhere.'

Harry threw himself down on to an empty chair and sighed. It was then Sirius emerged from his bed room hair a mess and rubbing his eyes. He looked up and realised Harry was lying looking very stress out and just like James after a rant.

'Good morning, so what was the rant about?'

Harry looked up 'What rant Sirius.'

'Pull the other leg Harry.'

'Okay so I was ranting how did you know any way?'

'You looked just like James did after a rant.'

'Oh right.'

'So what was it about?'

'Hermione'

'Oh, what about her?'

'The fact that she walked off last night and I wasn't able to say hello or that I couldn't find her last night before bed or this morning.'

'Oh right. Did you check the girl's dorm?'

'No it was too early and I can't get up the stairs.'

'How do you know about the stairs?'

'Tried to get up them once.'

'For who?'

'Hermione, Ron and I had to go get her. It turned to a slide.'

Sirius laughed 'so my godson does have a bad side.'

'Ha ha Sirius.'

'Did you check the map?'

'Opps I didn't I forgot.' He pulled a blank bit of paper out of his pocket and tapped it with his wand. 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.'

He looked around to find the dot named Hermione. He found her in the Ravenclaws dorm with Tamara. Well at least she isn't lost, he though to himself.

'So where is she?'

'In Ravenclaw.'

'Okay well I think it's time for breakfast you two.' Remus said.

They left there dorms and headed down to the Great Hall. Harry took a seat beside Ron. 'Mate where were you this morning?'

'Woke early and went to visit Remus and Sirius.'

'Okay' he said through a mouth full of food. He saw Hermione walk in with Tamara and Jason. Jason standing in the middle of the two girls with his arms around both of them. Harry felt Jealous even though he knew Tamara was dating Jason he was Jealous why did he have his arm around her?

He watched them walk over to the Ravenclaw table and sit down. They chatted away happily or at lest until Hermione looked over at the Gryffindor table. The smile that had been on her face left. Tamara noticed it first and looked over too. She glared at them and whispered something to Jason. He smiled an evil smile at them. Hermione noticed this and started talking to them again.

'Don't even think about it Jason. I though I said last night that he couldn't prank them.'

'Aw Mione one prank wouldn't hurt. Please.' Both Jason and Tamara turned on the puppy dog eyes.

'Not the eyes. You guys you know I can't say no to them. Aw Fine but not just them the whole school how's that.'

'YES!' was heard shouted from Tamara and Jason. When they realised that everyone heard them they smiled and sat down again.

Hermione wanted to go talk to Harry and Ron again today she hoped it would go well.

Please review

Gossipchick


	5. Chapter 5

**The Secret**

By Gossipchick

Chapter 5

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table that morning beside Ron. He kept stealing glances at Hermione when he thought no one was looking. But Tamara had seen him, so had Jason, Sirius and Remus. Well nearly everyone but Hermione and Ron.

Ron as usually was piling his plate high with food at one point it looked as if it was all going to fall off. He was shoving it down so fast it looked like he was eating like a dog.

'Got enough food mate?'

'Umm think so. When I am done I'll get seconds.'

Harry held back his laugh; he really didn't know how Ron did it. He ate as much as his cousin and he still looked like a bean pole. Where did all that food go?

Ginny came down to breakfast and saw now of her friends from her year and decided to sit down with Ron and Harry. She was over Harry it had just been a crush, she had her mind set on someone else and when her mind was set it was hard to change it.

She took a sit beside Harry. She looked at Ron in horror, 'Ron that is degusting. How did Hermione put up with your eating habits I will never know?'

Ron just shrugged her off. Ginny continued to talk any way 'so were Hermione any way. Lavender said she didn't come in last night.'

'She spent the night in the Ravenclaw dorms.'

Ron looked up from his food 'How do you know that?'

'The map. I couldn't sleep so I went to see Remus and Sirius and noticed where she was when I looked at the map.' It wasn't a complete lie, he had saw her on the map and he did go see Remus and Sirius but he hadn't just saw her he looked for her on it.

'Oh right. Well any way why didn't she tell us who she really was?'

'Well it could have been dangerous or something.'

'She let Malfoy call her that name but'

'Still would it have made a difference to our friendship any way, she hasn't changed its still Hermione.'

'Yea it wouldn't have made a difference.'

But the look on Ron's face told him different.

They soon got up and grabbed there bags and headed to class. Harry was hoping to get Hermione by herself before or after one of there classes today.

He soon found out it was harder than he thought. It was lunch time and he still hadn't been able to get her by herself. All there classes were mixed with people from all the different houses as it was there NEWTS year.

Hermione was over with Tamara and Jason at lunch today. She was chatting and laughing and Harry didn't feel right just marching over and interrupting.

He decided to wait, he would get her on her own sometime today, and he just had to. Tamara and Jason couldn't be with her all the time. He would follow her into the girl's bathroom if it meant talking to her. After all he had been in the girl's bathroom before.

It wasn't until dinner that night that Harry got his opportunity.

Hermione realised that she needed to get things out of her dorm. She was going to have to go back sometime after all.

So at dinner Hermione ate quickly and got up but not before hugging Jason and Tamara and saying thanks to them for all there help.

'I don't know what I would without you guys here this year.'

'Do you want us to come with Mione?'

'No Tam I need to do this on my own. You and Jas need to work on your prank. You have big competation at this school.'

'We know you told us all about it over the summer, after you made us do all that homework.'

Hermione smiled, 'Well it helped didn't it?'

'We knew most of it, but it was a good refresh.'

'You too, I don't know how you managed to get into Ravenclaw, well Tam I do you but sorry not you Jason'

'Its my love for learning,' this earned a laugh from the girls 'What I never said it was my love of learning like you Mione I meant learning hexes and jinks for pranks.'

The girls laughed again 'We I give you that, well any way I head up now. Thanks again guys.'

Harry saw Hermione get up and headed out the door. He got up now was his chance. Tamara and Jason were too busy planning that they didn't notice Harry follow Hermione out the door.

Harry didn't catch up with her until they reached the common rooms.

'Hermione wait?'

She started too walk a bit faster, Harry ran and grabbed her by the arm to make her slow down. 'What do you want Harry.'

'I just want to talk.'

'About what. About me being a Cross and not telling you and Ron'

'Well sort off.'

'It was a secret I don't have to tell you two everything.'

'Hermione no you got it wrong. I don't care that you didn't tell me. Why should I, you probably had a reason. What kind of friend would I be to fall out with you over that?'

'Then what?'

'Why did you run off the other night?'

'You didn't say anything I thought you were mad.'

Harry pulled her into a hug, 'why would I be mad I was just shocked that's all.'

'I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to do.'

'It's okay so are we still friends.'

'Yea!'

Else where

There were two women sitting at a desk, one of the ladies was writing a letter. This lady had dark chocolate brown curly hair and brown eyes, and the other was leaning over to see what she was writing. This lady had dark black straight hair with blue eyes.

'Tell them we are sorry we left and we miss them dearly.'

'Julia remembers tell them about Tamara, you have too.'

'I know Nicole, I am sorry I made you come too.'

'You didn't make me come, they would have come after me too I am muggle born after all.'

'I know.'

She signed the letter and called an owl. 'Bring this letter to them.'

'I hope it finds them.'

'It will, I hope they agree to meet us.'

'Me too.'

Please review

Gossipchick


	6. Chapter 6

**The Secret**

By Gossipchick

Chapter 6

Everything was slowly going back to normal between Harry and Hermione. They spent most of the night talking. There were Head boy and girl after all they now had there own rooms and common room.

They went down to breakfast together and sat down beside Ron and Ginny. They both greeted Hermione. Ginny warmly and Ron well Ron not so much. He was coming to realise that Hermione had a right to keep secrets if she wanted.

Sure he had a secret too. It was his secret that helped him realise how silly he was being. People weren't sorted into Ravenclaw for nothing they were smart after all.

As they sat and chatted about there summers, Hermione noticed Tamara and Jason starring over at her. She picked up her glass and went to take a drink out of it, and then she noticed Tamara's eyes go wide and she started to shake her head.

Hermione realised what they meant they had charmed the drinks. All over the hall people's uniforms started to change colour along with there hair. Even the teachers.

Tamara, Jason and Hermione all took a sip of there drinks so they wouldn't get caught out. Most of the teachers let out cries of out rage, all except Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore who were laughing. Well Dumbledore had that twinkle in his eye but that was as bad as laughing.

Writing started to appear in the air. _You have been Pranked by WC have a good day._

No one had any idea who had done this; the teachers reversed the spell just as the owls flow in. Hermione spotted a familiar one in the crowd, it was her aunts but the owl wasn't fling toward Tamara, Jason or her.

Tamara and Jason must have seen it to because they looked up to the head table and then over to Hermione. Tamara face paled slightly and they all got up out of there seats and headed out of the Hall.

This hadn't gone unnoticed up at the head table or by Ginny and Harry. Ron was as usually to busy stuffing his face.

A letter landed in front of Sirius, Remus had been to busy to notice Hermione and the new students leave the hall in such a hurry to notice.

'Remus, there's a letter here. It's address to both of us.'

'Um what sorry what you say I didn't hear you.'

'There's a letter here for us.'

'O who's it from?'

'I don't know yet, I haven't opened it. The writing Remus it looks like her writing.'

Remus looked down at the letter and noticed that it did look like her writing.

'Come on Sirius we will go open it in our living area.'

'Okay.'

Sirius got up slightly shaky and pale. Remus and him headed to there room.

They entered the room and Remus put on the kettle. Sirius set the letter down on the table and just starred at it.

Remus poured them some coffee. Sirius took his cup and just sat starring at it instead.

'I think I might need something stronger than this Remus.'

'Are you not going to open it or will I?'

'I will, no you can.'

Remus picked up the letter and started to open it, he had just got half the letter open when Sirius snapped it out of his hand.

'Sorry I will open it.'

He pulled it out and unfolded it. He looked at the letter and started to read. Remus was reading it from over his shoulder.

_Dear Sirius and Remus,_

_It's been a long time! We are so sorry that we didn't get in touch sooner, but you have to understand it was too dangerous. We miss you guy's. We are also sorry that we never let you know that we were okay but we didn't want to coming looking for us. We know you to well and knew that you would come find us if you knew were we were._

_We are so sorry and would like to meet up with you this weekend as we know it is a Hogsmeade weekend. _

_Please come, _

_Love Julia and Nicole_

'Sirius there alive, there both alive.'

'I can't believe it.'

'So are we going to meet them, I want to.'

'Yes, yes.'

They wrote there letter back as quickly as they could. They were in shock, there girls were alive.

Elsewhere

The women were sitting in there kitchen, drinking tea and talking on the past. On there friends. They saw a Hogwarts owl coming towards them. It came in the window.

Julia recognised the writing right off, well so did Nicole. Julia opened the letter and realised it wasn't just her daughter writing to her, it was also her nieces and Jason.

'Oh God she seen the letter.'

(_Tamara's writing _Jason's writing**Hermione's writing)**

_Dear Mother and Aunt Nicole,_

_I can't believe you didn't tell me you were sending them a letter. What did it say any way?_

Hey Julia and Nicole, schools going good. Don't mind Tamara she's just going a wee bit mad here. But me and Hermione will look after her.

**Hey Aunts Julia and Nicole. Well as you might be able to see Tamara is losing it here. **_I am not you two. I am just a tad mad that's all. _Sure just a tad mad. **Any way when your letter came this morning I think Tamara nearly passed out.**_ To right I nearly passed out, you sent a letter to my father who I have just got used to seeing around the school. _**I think someone at the head table might have seen us leave quickly. **Naw don't be so parodied Hermione! _Yea I am sure it was only Harry that noticed! _**But that's just as bad. But any way, schools going fine we all settled in. **_Yep it's great we finally get to see the school we heard so much about._

_Well love you both _

_Tamara, _**Hermione **and Jason.

'Okay well I am glad Tamara has Hermione and Jason there with her. She will be fine I hope.'

'She will be fine Julia, send them a letter back. Oh God there's another letter.'

'Well we will send this and then read it.'

_Dear kids_

_We're sorry we didn't tell you about the letter. We will be in Hogsmeade this weekend hopefully. We will let you know and we can meet up._

_Love Julia and Nicole._

'Okay so Julia do you want to open the other letter or will I.'

'You can.'

_Dear girls_

_We are so happy and shocked to hear you are alive and well. We will meet you in the three broomsticks at 1 on Saturday because we need to talk._

_See you there _

_Love Remus and Sirius._

The women smiled, they agreed to meet them this had to be a good sign right.

Please review

Gossipchick


	7. Chapter 7

**The Secret**

By Gossipchick

Chapter 7

Today was the first Hogsmeade visit this year. Ron decided to ask Luna to go out with him earlier on in the week. Finally Harry thought.

So Harry was for hanging around with Hermione and her cousin Tamara and Jason. He had gotten to now them a bit this week and they were both very nice.

Harry had woken up earlier that morning and put on a pair of jeans and a white shirt with a forest green jumper on over the top. He grabbed his forest green robe and tried to fix his hair, it didn't work very well so he gave up and went down to wait for Hermione in the common room.

Hermione was meant to be meeting Harry in the common room at 11 and Tamara and Jason just after that. She had also woken up early but she wasn't able to get ready as fast as him.

Over the summer Hermione had changed. Tamara had also made sure she had a complete new wardrobe. SO at this minute and time Hermione was trying to pick out an outfit.

She finally decided to wear, a short black denim ribbed skirt with a black and white t-shirt and black pumps on her feet. The outfit showed off her curves. She wore her hair straight down. She added a little bit off foundation on her face. Also a little bit of black eye liner. She grabbed her black robe and handbag and walked down to the common room.

Harry sat watching the clock; he couldn't wait to spend the day with Hermione, even if her cousin would be there. It was a well kept secret that Harry had falling for Hermione.

As the clock slowly came to 11 he turned to face the stairs. He heard a click and he saw her coming down the stairs. She looked amazing.

When she came down to stand in front of him she smiled and he stuttered out 'you look gorgeous Mione.'

'Thank you' she said but the look on her face told Harry something was wrong.

'What's wrong?'

'Oh nothing it's just no one calls me Mione, well other than Tamara.'

'Oh I am sorry I not do it again.'

'No Harry I liked it.'

'Okay so shall we go?'

'Yes Tamara will kill me if we're late. Is it okay that we have to meet up with my aunt at about 2?'

'Yea sure.'

They walked down to the entrance Hall to find Tamara and Jason standing waiting on them with there arms wrapped around each others waists.

Tamara was wearing three quarter lengths and a pink and grey stripped top with a black waist coat over it. She had Black boots on as well. Jason was dress kind of like Harry only he didn't have a jumper on over his shirt.

They all headed down to the town and Hermione and Harry shown Tamara and Jason around.

Sirius and Remus headed down and went straight to the three broomsticks. At 1 o clock two people in long black robes came in and sat down with them.

Sirius and Remus knew who they were as soon as they saw them enter.

'Why did you both leave?'

'Sirius I had too, my whole family left to hide. I am so sorry.'

'Remus I am sorry to but I had to go to. He was after us all.'

They talked and talked. After a while the door buster open and 4 teenagers came in. Julia and Nicole recognised 3 of them and the 4th looked familiar to them. They waved them over.

'Hey Moody, Padfoot.' Harry said, he looked at the two women and said 'Hello I am Harry Potter.'

'Hello Harry, I am Julia and this is Nicole.'

'Hey Aunt Julia, hey Nicole, hey Remus and Sirius.' Hermione said.

'Hey Julia and Nicole and Hello Professors.' Jason said.

'Hey mum, hey Nicole and hey Professors' Tamara said.

When Sirius heard Tamara call Julia mum he looked at her in shock.

'Mum!'

Julia started to look at the floor.

'Julia you have to tell him,' Nicole whispered. But Remus and Sirius with there dog like hearing heard her.

'Tell me what?'

'Um Sirius met my Daughter Tamara, and my niece Hermione but you know her already and this is Tamara boyfriend and also part of the family Jason.'

'Yes Julia I know who they are but what do you has to tell me.'

'Umm Tamara is your daughter.'

'I knew it, I knew she looked familiar.' Harry said.

'Mmmy Daughter.'

'Yes I only found out after we left. I am so sorry.'

Sirius found this a lot of information to take in but he wanted to be part of his new daughter's life. They all spent the rest of the day catching up and Sirius learnt all about Tamara life and how she had picked up his gene for Pranks.

When it started to get dark the teenagers headed on up to the castle. Before Hermione and Tamara parted ways they hugged and Hermione whispered into Tamara ear, 'It's over now, you can now get to know your father.'

Tamara just nodded her head and her and Jason headed to there dorms.

Harry and Hermione went to there common rooms and sat and talked. Harry started to tickle Hermione when he got bored and the both ended up on the floor with Hermione on the bottom and Harry straddling her.

When they realised how close there faces were they just stared into each others eyes. Hermione inched her head up a bit and kissed Harry on the lips. When Harry didn't kiss back she shoved him, off her and started to run to her room.

Harry grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. Just as Hermione went to say I am sorry Harry cut her off by kissing her lips. The kiss started off lightly but then Harry traced Hermione's lips with his tongue asking for entrance with she happily gave.

They only stopped when they had to come up for air. The leaned there foreheads against each other.

'Hermione will you go out with me. Will you be my girlfriend?'

'Yes.' Then she kissed him lightly on the lips again and said 'I need to go to bed now. Night Harry.'

'Night Mione.'

Please review

Gossipchick


	8. Chapter 8

**The Secret**

By Gossipchick

Chapter 8

The next morning, Hermione woke up early feeling bubbly and excited. She couldn't believe it, she Hermione Cross, Hogwarts Know-It-all was dating Harry the-boy-who-lived Potters girlfriend. Not that she was dating him because he was the boy-who-lived she was dating him because he was Harry just Harry her best friend.

She got up and fixed up her hair. It was down hanging in loose curls. She put on a little bit of make-up and her uniform. The skirt of the uniform wasn't as long as it was meant to be; Tamara had bought it for her and wouldn't let her take it back.

She got her bag and her robe and went down the stairs. There she found Harry sitting on one of the chairs watching her come down.

He smiled when he saw her and it lit up the room or so she thought. He looked gorgeous little did she know he was thinking the same.

Harry hadn't been awake that long but his first thoughts were how lucky am I. I am going out with the girl of my dreams. He quickly got dressed and went to wait for her in the common rooms.

As she walked down the stairs to meet him, he thought that she looked gorgeous and why had he never noticed how short her skirt was. No he thought this is the work of her cousin, he would have to thank her later. Well maybe not Hermione would have looked good in an ankle length skirt too.

He got up to greet her and gave her a peck on the lips as he pulled away she put her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss her again. The kiss was full of lust and passion. The only reason they stopped was because air was becoming an issue.

Harry put his arm around Hermione's waist and she did the same to him and they left the common room and headed to the Great Hall.

When they entered the Great Hall everyone went quite and stared at them until they heard a scream of delight coming from the Ravenclaw table.

Tamara had just looked up to see why everyone had gone very quite and in the door way stood her cousin and Harry Potter with there arms round each other.

She screamed and jumped up. She ran over to Hermione and pulled her away from Harry and into a hug.

'I want all the details.'

'Can I tell you later?'

'Fine but I want to be the first to hear.'

'Well then you might as well come over to our table then and I'll tell you.'

'Jason, come on were going to sit with Hermione today.'

'Fine Tam.'

'Oh Tam you have him wrapped around your finger.'

'Well Mione you have him wrapped round your finger too he thinks of you as his little sister. I am sure Harry is going to get the big brother talk.'

'Oh crap, I have to warn him to do remember what Jas did to Luke.'

Tamara laughed 'Yep how could I forget. That was so funny.'

'Yep it was but still come on.'

They went over to the table to find Harry turning a pale colour and Jason sitting beside him talking to him.

'Jason stop scaring Harry. Mione likes this one.'

'But I am just warning him what will happen if he hurts her.'

'I know, but you don't need to.'

'I do she's like my sister.'

'Yep but I remember what happened to Luke.'

'No didn't forget, that was funny.'

'What was funny, who's Luke?' Harry asked.

'Um sorry Harry Luke is one of Jas ex friends.'

'Why's he an ex friend?'

'He tried to date Mione. It was so funny Jas made him nearly wet himself.'

'Oh right.'

'Okay guys, stop talking about my love life and Jas stop picking on Harry.'

'Sorry.' They all muttered.

It was then Harry remembered what they had done yesterday. 'So guys are you going to be spending some time with Sirius, now you know who he is to Tamara.'

'Um well I was thinking I should, but I already knew who he was when I first came here. Jason will probably come with me.'

'Oh right. So you knew before you came here he was your father.'

'Yes mum had pictures of them up in the house and told me stories about him all my life.'

'Oh right, so why did you not tell him? Mione did you know?'

'Well we didn't tell him because mum wanted to tell him first and Mione only found out this summer. We usually spend our summers in France together this is the first time she has ever seen my house.'

'Look Harry I am so sorry I didn't tell you or Sirius about Tamara and Julia but I was made promise. It was like the family secret we couldn't tell even if we wanted to it was like a promise spell.'

'Oh Mione its fine. You had good reason to keep it from us.'

'I am glad your not cross, I thought maybe you would be upset.'

'No way.' And he pulled her close to him and kissed her on the head.

They ate there breakfast and headed to class.

By the end of the day everyone knew Harry was off the market. Girls were glaring at Hermione for taking the boy-who-lived off the market. She was trying her best to ignore them, Harry was keeping her close to him all day she thought it was because of the girls but what she didn't know was that since the summer boy's had been looking at her differently. They were also glaring at Harry for taking her off the market.

With Harry and Hermione being head boy and girl they had a lot of work to do by the end of the day. It was late by the time they had finished all there rounds and homework so they headed to bed but not before sneaking a kiss.

Remus and Sirius only had class in the morning today and decided to spend the rest of the day with the girls.

They wanted to know where they stood. They still loved them but did Julia and Nicole still love them and now Tamara was involved.

They decided that they should give it a go again. Sirius and Julia where going to go out for dinner and talk about Tamara life and what all they missed in each others.

Nicole and Remus stayed in the house and talked about all they missed in there lives. By the end of the night Remus and Nicole decided to declare themselves as dating again but Sirius and Julia were going to take it slow.

Please Review

Gossipchick


	9. Chapter 9

Hey

Okay I am so sorry! I wrote a chapter last night and some of you might of read it but I just realised that I had wrote about Hermione's birthday opps my bad! I will try and update this story but if anyone has any ideas for this story let me know because I am sort of stuck!

Gossipchick


	10. Chapter 10

**The Secret**

By Gossipchick

Chapter 9

Tamara woke up on the morning off her birthday with a smile on her face. She got up and dressed quickly and headed down to the common room to find Jason.

When she got down there she couldn't see him any where, she saw one of the boys from Jason's dorms.

'Alex is Jason still up there.'

'No sorry Tamara, he left a while ago to meet up with Harry.'

'Oh right. Thanks any way.'

Tamara was a little disappointed that Jason hadn't wished her Happy Birthday. She decided to go look for Hermione instead.

She arrived at the Gryffindor common room, just as Lavender was leaving the room.

'Hey have you seen Hermione?'

'Yep but it was earlier Ginny and her said they would be away all day, don't know what there doing.'

'Okay thank you.'

Tamara was now more upset, no one had remembered her birthday, it wasn't even that no one had remembered it; she was more upset that no one was around. Everyone had left with out telling her where they were going.

She walked around the halls for a while feeling bad for her self, she was so caught up in her own world that she didn't see the person in front of her and walked straight into him.

She started to say sorry but was cut off by the person saying,

'Its okay, are you okay Tamara?'

'Yea I am fine.'

'Okay its just you seem to be walking around with your head in the clouds.'

'It's just my friends.'

'You want to talk about it? You know you can come talk to me when ever you want my door is always open; I really want to get to know my daughter. Show you I am really a good guy. So you want to come in for a cup of tea?'

'Yea I could use that.'

Sirius smiled and they walked to his common room in silences.

She came in and sat down as he made the tea, 'So…. What's wrong?'

'Its silly really its just my friends are all away today and no one told me they were going, I wouldn't usually be to bothered its just today's my birthday.'

'O that reminds me your mother told me that so happy birthday and stays there a minute.'

Sirius ran into his bed room and pick up a box that seemed to have air holes in it and came back out and gave it to her.

'It's not much but I didn't really know what you would like.'

Tamara opened it up to find a small midnight black cat with cloudy eyes.

'She's Gorgeous but you really didn't have to get me anything. No one else remembered.'

'Well I am glad you like her. What you going to call her?'

'I think I will call her Midnight, but are you okay with a cat?'

'What you mean?'

'Well I know what you did for Professor Lupin when you where in school mum and Nicole were always telling us stories about there school days.'

'Oh right. No I am fine with cats I just didn't know you would know about that.'

'Can… can I.'

'Can you what?'

'No never mind it was silly.'

'No what was it.'

'Can I see you as Padfoot?'

Right before her eyes her father changed into a shaggy dog and the changed back.

They spent the rest of the day talking about Tamara's life and Jason and about Sirius. Sirius was glad to hear that she loved to prank people.

When dinner time came round Tamara and Sirius walked to the Great Hall together and Tamara saw her friends at the Gryffindor table even Jason was there so she went to sit with them.

After dinner they went back to there common rooms with the intensions to meet up again in 30 minutes after they had all freshened up.

They meet outside the Great Hall. Tamara had no idea where they were going. The arrived outside her fathers room and she gave them a questioning look.

They gave the password and walked into a dark room. Just as Tamara stepped in the lights went on and she saw all her friends and her mother and aunt.

'Happy Birthday Tamara.' Was yelled by everyone in the room.

Please review

Gossipchick


	11. Chapter 11

**The Secret**

By Gossipchick

Chapter 10

To say Tamara was surprise was an understatement. She looked around the room, to she who all was there.

She noticed Hermione and Harry standing near the front of the crowd holding hands, which Tamara thought was a bit weird for them they were usually glued together at the hips but when she looked a bit past them she say her aunt and uncle or in other words Hermione's mother and father.

_Umm I wonder do they know about there daughters new boyfriend yet. _She thought to herself while her evil planning smirk appeared on her face. It could wait to later.

She looked on round the smirk changing back to the grin she had on at the start, she saw Ron and Luna standing close together beside Ginny and Draco.

Julia and Remus where standing over by her mother and father too. It was the best birthday gift anyone could give her. Family, that's all she had ever wanted.

Ever since she was a kid she had known she was different, her mother didn't want to keep secrets from her, she was told all about her father from a young age. She knew she wasn't who she said she was her life had been a pile of lies. Lies she had to keep from the ones she cared about, her boyfriend, her cousin, and her friends.

Now it was all out in the open she had her father back they had a family again, well nearly but she knew her mother loved him and from the way he looked at her he loved her too.

She turned round to her boyfriend who had come in behind her and kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. 'Love you,' she whispered.

'Love you too.' He replied.

Her parents and the rest off her guests made there way towards her. After a round of hugs and thank yours the presents were handed out.

Her parents decided to go first.

'You're mum and I got you this together.'

'You really didn't need to you already gave me midnight, she still here isn't she?'

'Yes she is she's in the bedroom, and I told you before I am making up for missed birthdays and Christmas.'

She opened it to find a broom and not just any broom but the latest model the firebolt II. She smiled as she saw this and jumped up and hugged them both.

'I love it. Thank you so much.'

The boys in the room starred open mouth at the broom.

'Don't worry guys you can all have a go on it after me that is.'

She sat down again and her mother handed her another present.

'This one's from me, its didn't seem fair to get to presents from your dad and only one from me and I also thought it would look nice on you.'

Tamara smiled and opened the presents to find a set of dark red dress robes. They were gorgeous and were made to fit. She also got some muggle clothes and a gorgeous formal dress in the same colour as her dress robes that her mother said she might need soon, but Tamara didn't ask what for.

She set them down and continued to open the rest of her gifts. Julia got her a lovely pair off ear rings they were silver stars, Remus got her some defence books, Ron and Luna got her a selection of sweets, Ginny and Draco got her some prank things and Harry got her a broom service kit as he knew she was getting a new broom he just didn't no which one.

Hermione and her parents bought there present together, it was some muggle music that Tamara liked to listen to and a new CD player that was charmed to work at Hogwarts.

But it was Jason's present was the best it was a silver bracelet that Tamara had seen when they had been out shopping it was simple yet breathe taken. It had a rubies placed in it ever couple of links. There was also a matching necklace that was just a plain simple chain with a ruby jewel in the shape of a tear drop hanging from it and a pair of ear rings the same.

She hadn't expected him to buy them for her when she had seen them, they were very dear. She smiled up at him and stood up and kissed him passionately on the lips.

'Thank you so much.' She said after they broke apart.

After the presents had been opened the cake was cut and everyone started to mingle. She saw Harry and Hermione sitting on the sofa, they were sitting close but not as close as usual. She saw Hermione mother and father standing talking to Julia, Remus, her mum and Sirius so she decided to go talk to Harry and Hermione.

'Hey guys. I take it your parents don't know about you to yet?'

'No not yet, Harry and I were going to tell them soon, well as soon as we can get them on there own.'

'Oh right so some time tonight.'

'Yea if we can get them by there selves. Harry is a bit scared off Dad but don't know why.'

'Well Mione that because I am dating his daughter.'

'No it's because you're being silly.'

'Is not.'

'Well I don't mind sitting watching this little argument but I think your parents are free now.'

'Tam there not there still talking to you mum.'

'No there not look, Aunt **Fiona Uncle Jeff, Mione and Harry want to talk to you**.' She shouted.

'Oh I am going to get you for that.' Hermione muttered as her parents made there way over to them. Harry seemed to pale very quickly.

When Hermione's parents reached them Tamara got up and said 'I will leave you lot to talk, I have to mingle with my other guests I can't be a rude host now.' She smirked evilly at Hermione and Harry and walked off with them glaring at her back.

She went over to talk to her parents. 'So what did Hermione want to talk to her parents about that made you shout across the room,' her mother asked.

'Well she was planning on telling them about her and Harry I was just helping them along a bit.'

'You really are your father's daughter.'

The group around the just laughed.

'And you love me for it.'

'Yea sure I do just as I love your father.' Her mother said sarcastically.

'Aww thank yo Hey.' Her father said.

Meanwhile over with Hermione and Harry.

'So Honey what was it you and Harry wanted to talk to us about?' Her mother asked.

'Umm… .. Well we wanted to …. Tell... well say …to tell you that Harry and I are going out. There I said it.'

'Sorry you're what?' Her father said.

'We're dating.'

'Why didn't you just say so, we knew you liked him all you every talked about was Harry Harry this and Harry that.'

'MUM!'

'O sorry Honey. We're glad you're happy, you are happy right?'

'Yes I am.'

'Good well then Harry should come and stay for a while this summer and then I can have a chat with him. Or maybe I will do that before we leave this weekend.'

Harry paled 'Okay sir.' He stuttered.

The rest of the night everyone talked and laughed. Soon the children well young adults made there way back to there common rooms. It was well past curfew but they didn't care they had a pass at least they didn't have to get up for class tomorrow.

Please review

Gossipchick


	12. AN

Updated the 21st May oh i am so sorry i haven't updated my stories in a while but i have big big exams coming up and i need all the time i can spare to revises but as soon as there over i will update every day and complete both my stories! i hope to have them complete by the 28th june because then i am going on holidays! so if anyone has any questions or ideas that they want to tell me just sent me a message and i will get back to you within the day! i also might start a new story but i am not to sure yet! i'll keep you all posted!

Again I am so sorry!


	13. Chapter 13

**The Secret**

By Gossipchick

Chapter 11

The night had been a great and it had brought the couples closer together. Hermione's father had, had the talk with him that night. He was welcomed into the family when Harry had told him he would do anything for Hermione and never hurt her.

The weeks pasted and the next big night that was coming up was Mione's birthday, she had told Harry when they had been walking round the lake the week that she didn't want anything big like what they had throw for Tamara.

So Harry had arranged what he hoped would be a good weekend as her birthday feel on a Saturday.

Harry and Tamara had arranged it al and had told Hermione and the others to bring an over night bag with as they were leaving Saturday morning and wouldn't be back to Sunday after noon.

On that Saturday morning in November, Hermione was woken by Tamara shaking her awake.

"Get up sleepy head!"

"Ah Tam, go away."

"NO! We have to be ready to leave in 30 minutes, get up now Harry's getting the fellas up."

"Ah fine I'll get up but only if you tell me what we are doing this weekend?"

"Okay let's see……. Nice try but no, I am not telling you! Now get up!"

Hermione did as she was told this time and got up and headed slowly to the bathroom.

"Sometime today Mione."

"GO away."

She quickened up and had a shower and used a charm to blow dry her hair so it was falling in loose curls down her back. She added the finishing touches to her make up and went back into the room to pick out here clothes for the day. She had already packed her bag last night.

She picked out a pair of hip hugging jeans and a strappy vest top. She pulled on her black boots and headed down to the common room to meet everyone else.

She went down to find them all sitting near the fire. Harry on a seat to his own and everyone else either on a sofa, love seat or single chair with there other half.

Tamara looked up when she heard the click of the door.

"Took you long enough what where you doing up there anyway. Reading a book?"

"Funny Tamara, but since I didn't know what were, where doing today I didn't know what to wear. Is this okay."

"You would good in anything Mione, but yes that is outfit is fine to wear today." Harry said as he got up off his chair to come over to her.

"Aw thank you Harry." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he leaned down to give her a welcome kiss. There lips had barely touched when Tamara shouted out,

"Aw don't do that here, not where we can all see you be considerate would you."

"Oh yes because you are so considerate."

"Sure am." Tamara said while sticking her tongue out at Hermione.

"Come on lets get going, Hermione your flooing with me so I can cover your ears so you don't know where were going to."

"Aw that's not fair I want to know." She pouted.

After all everyone flooed, into a house which only some of them had seen before. Hermione screamed happily as she realised where she was. She was home.

That night her parents took Harry and her out for dinner, which after they had finished they went to meet up with the rest of the gang as Tam and Jason had taken Ginny, Draco, Ron and Luna clubbing.

They went to the big club in the town Code Red. Since most of them were eighteen they were dancing and drinking all night.

They couldn't remember how they had got back to Hermione's house that night but they knew they didn't make it as far as there separate bedrooms as the woke up in different positions in the living room.

Harry and Hermione were cuddled up together in the sofa with Tamara and Jason on the love sear opposite them. Ron was asleep in one of the chairs with Luna asleep on his knee and Ginny and Draco were curled up on the mat in front of the fireplace.

That day the girls went clothes shopping in the morning and dragged the boys along. To any passers by they looked like loving good boyfriends but they hadn't really wanted to come in the first place, they just had no where else to stay.

The boys ended up carrying around all the bags and by lunch time everyone was near dead on there feet. So they went to get some lunch in a café in the town.

After the shopping, they spent the rest of the day hanging around at Hermione's house. The girls lay by the pool while the boys messed around in it.

At one stage the boys got bored and each pick up there other half and through them into the pool.

The kids messed around until 7 when they had to floo back to Hogwarts, they said there thanks and goodbyes to the Grangers and headed back to school.

They went to bed to get well rested for the next day of school!

Please Review

Gossipchick


	14. Chapter 14

Hey

I am so so sorry. updated 29th june! okay i know i said that i would have the story finished by now but these two weeks have been so fill i havent had time to breath! anyway i am going to america for 4 weeks and when i get back i will update! i might scrap my james and lily story as i only had like 2 reviews but it had been heading somewhere! if anyone wants to be my beta just let me know because as a few people pointed out i need one! well i got to go but read and review and if you want leave me ideas lol!

Gossipchick


	15. Chapter 15

**The Secret**

By Gossipchick

Chapter 12

November pasted quickly and soon the Christmas holidays were here and everyone was heading home this year.

Harry, Tamara and Jason were heading to Number 12 to stay with Sirius and Julia while Hermione went home to her parent's house and Ron and Ginny went to their own house. Draco and Luna would be going home and visiting the burrow probably every day anyway.

As they said there goodbyes at the train station and promised each other that they would see each other at the Christmas Ball that was being held this year as Sirius was bring back an old Potter tradition. He did after all nearly grow up a Potter as he had thought of James parents as his own.

As the days went by the girls had arranged a shopping trip to buy there new dress for the ball. Of course they dragged the boys with them and sent them to get there own suits.

They all went shopping in muggle London. The girls went into Claire's formal wear while the boys went looking for somewhere to get there suits.

The girls all found there dress that day and meet up with the boys again and headed back to there house.

On the night of the party which just happened to be Christmas Eve all the gang were at the Number 12 getting ready for the ball.

Just as the first people started to arrive Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron, Draco and Jason stood in the Hall greeting there guests and waiting for there dates to come down.

They had invited ones from there year at school and people Sirius and Remus knew and of course the order.

After an hour of greeting guests Julia was the first of the fellow's dates to come down the stairs. She was wearing an off the shoulder dark blue dress that flowed with her body. She had her hair up in a loose bun with small curls framing her face. Sirius' face was priceless.

When she reached the bottom he gave her his arm and they went into the room to mingle.

The next to come was Nicole who had on a red strap dress that only reached her knee and kicked out. She had her hair straight and half up and half down. She was carrying a red and gold shawl hanging off both her arms. She and Remus walked into the room to join Sirius and Julia.

Everyone was know getting anxious after seeing how good the two ladies looked, they didn't have to wait long as next down the stairs was Luna in a baby blue strap dress that reached her ankles. Luna had her hair all down straight.

Not long after Luna and Ron left the room Ginny came down with her hair in a French twist with little green emerald gems in her hair. She was wearing a strapless emerald green dress. As she reached Draco Tamara started to come down the stairs in a strapless dress that stopped just below her knee she had her hair like her mothers up with small curls framing her face.

What seemed like an hour after Tamara and Jason went into the main room Hermione came to the top of the stairs.

She was wearing a cream gold one shoulder dress that reached her ankles. She had her hair down in soft ringlets with two bits of hair pulled back by to golden slides. Harry watched as she walked slowly down the stairs, she looked like an angel gliding down towards her.

They went into the room and mingled with all there guest. At 10 there was a bell chime and everyone took a seat a the tables that had been set out with there names at them. The house elves were all dressed in wee suits and took there orders. As everyone ate they chatted and had a laugh.

After everyone was finished there 3 course meals Sirius stood up and tapped his glass with a knife, "Hello could I just take a minute to welcome you all here on this night, I am thankful you could all come and join my family and friends to celebrate a long year."

He sat back down and the music started again. The young ones all grabbed there other half and dragged them up to the dance floor to take a spin.

The all had a good night and it was a late ending. When everyone had left the household including Remus, Nicole, Hermione and her parents as they were all staying that night went to there rooms and went to bed.

The next morning was an exciting day. They woke up early and opened all there presents.

They got lots of new muggle things like mobile phones for Hermione, Harry, Sirius and Remus. Tamara, Jason, Nicole and Julia all already had phones. Now all they need was to be able to charm them to work at Hogwarts, that and there CDs players and laptops. One of the biggest presents was that Remus asked Nicole to marry him and she said yes.

They had a brilliant day trying out all there new stuff and the girls talking about the wedding which would take place this summer. They went to there own houses that night. The rest of the holiday was spent going between each others houses and planning the wedding.

The last day off the Christmas holiday everyone spent the day at the number 12 as they were leaving from there the next day.

Please review!

Read my other stories please!

Gossipchick


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 13 

They arrived back to the school after the Christmas break to find classes starting right away. Even though Voldmort was gone, it hadn't really changed that much for the slytherin house as most still had the same ideas. It was hard to lose something that your had been brought up believing. The only good thing was that people now knew it wasn't acceptable to use certain words. Well most people anyway. People like Theodor Nott's was not one of these people. 

As Draco was walking back to his dorm after leaving Ginny to hers he came across some of those people. 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the traitor."

"Get lost Nott, you choose the wrong side you lost."

" No! We will get our revenge. Watch your back." 

When Theodor walked away Draco was confused was there someone out there willing to take over the role of the Dark Lord. He decided it was to late to go tell the others now. He would tell them in the morning. 

********************** Back in Gryffindor ******************************

The others all went straight to bed well all but Harry and Hermione who sat in front of the fire in each others arms, thinking about the year so far and how so much had changed.

"Do you think if things hadn't happened they way they did that we would still be together this year?" Hermione asked. 

"Yeah I would like to think so, maybe not so early on I thought you liked Ron." 

"Ron no way we fight way to much." 

"Yeah well I thought that was pent up tension." 

"No way." 

"Well I didn't know that but I knew I liked you more than a friend during the summer but too be fair I think its been there since first year and I just didn't know what it meant." 

"Aww Harry, I hate the durselys for what they have done to you. I wish you had growing up with a loving family."

"Don't worry about it Mione I have everything I ever wanted now and the Durselys have showing me what not to do when I have my own family, with you.""Aww Harry you think of things like that?"

"Sure I want loads of kids, I don't want them growing up alone, not like me."

"Same it sucks being an only child, no one to play with. But I want to have a job and all first before I have any kids, then we can spend the rest of our lives together." 

"Yeah, well I think we should head to bed we have class in the morning." 

They stood up and make there way to the heads rooms. They kiss at the door. 

"Love you Mione."

"Love you too Harry, always and forever."

"Always and forever baby."

With that they headed to there own bed and there dreams were filled with images of there futures. Filled with little children with Black hair and brown eyes and Brown hair and green eyes. 

The next morning both of them woke up with smiles of there faces. It was first day of classes so they all got ready in there uniforms and went down to breakfast. At breakfast Draco came over to sit with them as he really didn't feel that welcome at his own table anymore. Tamara and Jason joined them as well and Draco filled them in on what happened last night on his way back to his dorms. They all decided it was just talk or so they hoped. 

After there first class Hermione realised how much work they would need and started to totally freak out. She started to spend a lot of time in the library and dragging as many of her friends with her. To Ron it was all a waste of time as he kept telling everyone he had plenty of time, but Hermione did not see it this way at all.

She was stressing that much that when it came to the first hogmeda trip in February she would not go and didn't want the rest of them to go either.

"Guy we can't be going to hogsmeade this weekend we have too much work to do." 

"Hermione no matter what you say we are going we need a break to you know." Tamara said. 

"Harry you agree with me right?" Hermione asked.

"Well no Mione I don't want to study this weekend and I think you should come with us." 

"No I need to revise we all do, we don't want to fail!" 

"MIone we are revising flat out we need a break, I need a break." 

"fine then you go I'm staying here."

With that Harry gave up what was the point in trying to get her do something she didn't want to do, but there was no way he was going to stay in with her. Not today he needed a break. He was a bit miffed that she wouldn't come after all it was near there 6 month anniversary and he had arranged a picnic for the two of them. 

After everyone left Hermione tried to get started on some work but she just couldn't concentrate, she felt as if she had forgotten something. What could it be she wondered. Then it hit her there anniversary she had forgotten all about it. She grabbed her cloak and ran down the pathway to hogsmeade in hopes that she would catch up with Harry. She couldn't find him and spent over an hour searching. Annoyed with herself she started to walk back when she saw him coming out of the book shop with a bag in his hand.

She smiled and made her way over to him, "I'm sorry, your right I do need a break."

"Mione, hey this is for you come on don't worry about it you're here now and that's the main thing. it's a bit too cold for what I had planned so will we just go into the three broomsticks for a drink?"

"Yeah, happy anniversary by the way."

"same love you"

"Always and forever Harry."

They spent the rest of the day hanging out with one and another there little tiff forgotten all about. Soon it was time to head up to the castle and get out o the cold, which everyone was glad of.

Please review! 

gossipchick


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 14

AN: my faithful readers I am very sorry for the long period of time were I haven't updated but I had major writing block and find that's this story isn't really leading anywhere so I am going to finish it up in the coming chapters.

After that one weekend Hermione started to relax a bit more but not by much it was there NEWTs this year after all.

The exam period flew in and graduation was days away. Everyone in the castle was busy trying to get all there stuff packed and ready to leave.

The gang were trying to make the most of there last day there as they sat down by the lake talking. Remembering things that had happened them and reliving all the major points of there time at Hogwarts. By nightfall they all made there way back to the castle for there last sleep before graduation and the ball that would take place.

Ginny was finding it the hardest as she was going to be left next year by her boyfriend and her friends.

"Red, don't worry about it. We can write and I will visit you all the time. I love you red." Draco tried to tell her.

"I know you do Draco but still, what if you get bored waiting for me or meet someone else?"

"Red you're the only one for me and once you finish we can get a place together, I could never get bored of you."

Ginny smiled, finally realising that he was right they can make it, its only a year after all. She snuggled closer to him as he walked her to her dorm.

The next day was madness as parents were arriving everywhere and people were trying to make themselves presentable.

The boys as usual were ready in record time unlike the girls. They stood and waited in the common room for them. Soon they appeared well all but Hermione.

"Tam is Hermione coming down?" Harry asked.

"I think she's up there going over her speech one last time." Tamara answered, "sure why don't you go up and get her and we will save you a seat."

"Sounds good." Harry said as he raced up the stairs to the head girls room. He entered the room to find Hermione looking stunning in a periwinkle blue three-quarter length dress. She was staring out the window with her back to him. He come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Mione you ok?"

She snuggled closer and replied, "yeah just thinking how strange this is. Seven years have flown by and I'm just going to miss it. Its holds so many memories, from meeting you becoming your friend, our adventures, going out with you and falling in love. Its just strange to think that today's the last day, its all over."

He hugged her tight, "Yeah it is but lets make one more last memory here, I was planning to leave this to later but knows a better time." he let go of her and turned her round, he got down on one knee and said, "Mione marry me? I love you so much it would hurt to be without you."

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears and all she could do was nod her head, Harry picked her up and spun her round. The grins on there faces looked as if all there dreams had come true and in some way they had.

Hermione then suddenly said "Harry come on w have to go or we will be late for our own graduation."

So they ran down to the great hall and took there seats. They made there speeches as they were head boy and girl and left not a dry eye in the place. After that they went to the meal and dance but not before telling all there friends and family there good news. All were happy for the newly engaged couple and wished them well.

The day was definitely something to remember and as they got on the train to go home the next day they left Hogwarts with nothing but happy joyful memories ready to start the rest of there lives.

Review please

Gossip girl


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 15

15 years later!

They found themselves at the train station waiting for the Hogwarts express.

Harry and Hermione had both gone on to do more work Harry going into Auror training and Hermione going on to achieve her Masters in Charms and then getting a job as an unspeakable in the MOM. Today was there daughter Lily looked a lot like her mothers except for her green eyes and there son James who looked like there father but who had Hermione's hair first day at Hogwarts. They were more than excited.

Draco who also went into Auror training with Harry and who were now partners with the best crime stopping rate around was there along with his wife Ginny, to leave there son Larkin who was going back for his second year. Like Draco promised he waited for Ginny and meet up with her whenever he could. They moved in together as soon as she finished school and were married a year later with Larkin along the way. Ginny wrote for the Quibbler from home.

Luna took over the Quibbler and was making it into quite the success. Her and Ron got married the year she got out of school and there daughter Tegan was joining the Potter twins in her first year as well. Ron now owned his own quidditcd shop after he injured himself during a game and not being able to play professional anymore.

Jason and Tamera stayed in England and there son Mark would be going into his second year with Larkin. The pair of them together would make the WC, the twins and the marauder look like saints. His sister Katie would also be starting her 1st year. Her and lily were like sisters.

The kids all climbed aboard the train some looking forward to getting back and seeing there friends others looking forward to getting to the place that holds so many memories for there parents, the place that finally bought this group together.

Thanks very much for all the support I had in writing this story reviews are great.

Gossip girl.


End file.
